Back to Action: A Full Circle
by Caraluna
Summary: The MMPR are back home, a powerful Witch is up for revenge and the Guardians of the Grid have found a way to get Him back to this dimension.
1. Chapter 1

_**Back to Action: A Full Circle**_

**Disclaimer: **All of the things that you've seen on the show belongto Saban. Though I still wish I owned Jason, I don't. Most of the new Evil Army it's mine.

**Author's Note: **_Although this story can be seemed as another reunion special, it's not. I'm not an action/ adventure writer (those of you who read my first PR fic_ **Everything Changed that Day**_ know). This story came about because a very special person asked me to write it and I took the challenge. As I write this I have all of his suggestions in mind so this is as much his  
__story as it is mine. Maybe even more His, because it's his dream and I'm just putting it into words. So I hope all of you like the story and don't hate on me too much. Every kind of review it's welcome. I'm writing Fiction so I guess everything goes. Also please forgive my typos and grammar errors, Spanish is my first language so there's bound to be a few. _

**Dedicatory:** _This is dedicated to You. You know who you are and how special you are to me. Thank You for picking me out of the crowd and given me the oportunity to make your dream come true._

**Chapter 1**

**_Planet of Aquitar. Underwater Dome (Lab). December, 2004_**

Eight years, he thought with melancholy as he watched from the view port of his lab. Eight years to the day since he left his home Planet in hopes of getting an antidote that would stop the accelerated aging process he'd suffered and could ultimately kill him. Eight years, and he was still there.

The blue planet of Aquitar was covered by water by 90 percent. He'd been living in the island of Wistria, since his arrival. The treatment he received with the water from the Eternal Falls had worked wonders, and soon he was back to his rightful age.

Young and in love, he made the decision of staying. He didn't regret one minute of the time he spent with Cestria. He didn't regret the time he'd spend helping the Aquitian Rangers, either. He worked underwater inside the Ranger's Dome and from his lab he could survey most of the Galaxy. But as Billy Cranston watched the busy world outside, he felt the walls closing in on him and the need to see those he left behind on Earth became even more intense. He wanted to go home.

The loud beeping brought him back to reality. Rubbing his eyes he turned back to the main computer just in time to see the scanner follow a slow but perceptible unknown force.

"So… you are back. I hope this isn't just a sporadic visit like all the others." Billy locked the latitudes and tried to move closer to the source of the disturbance. "Yeah I didn't think so. Let's see who you are and what you want with me."

**_Earth. Orlando, Florida. December, 2004_**

13 packed boxes, checked. Cancel utilities, checked. Plane ticket, checked.

She reviewed the check list on her mind twice before going to sleep for the last time on her cozy little bed in the dainty apartment for the last time.

After brushing her teeth and making sure that all the lights were off, she made her way to her bed. Sitting on the edge she looked around and a little tear prickled down her cheek. It was silly, she knew. But still she couldn't help it. She was saying good bye to everything she had worked so hard to obtain. She had gone to college here, she had fallen in love and had her heart broken here, she had gotten her first real job here and she had close friends here…

Her life had changed when she made the decision to move to Florida. But deep down she knew that she was doing the right thing.

She knew it now too. She had traveled the world, she had met new people, she had conquered her dreams and now it was time to pack up and leave. Looking around once more before settling back on the bed, she sighed. She wanted to go home.

**_Earth. San Diego, California. December 2004 _**

The roar of the bike, the wind on his face and the feel of the blood rushing through his veins reminded him that he was alive and that was all that mattered. As he zoomed by, there were no demanding clients, there were no unfinished lawsuits, and there was no cheating wife or messy divorce.

He slowed down as the bike came closer to the clearing that over looked the bay. He killed the engine and sighed. Taking off his leather gloves he stood up from the bike. He took a couple of steps closer to edge and took off his black sunglasses so he could admire the scenery better.

Earlier that day his friend Marcus had brought him the news. His divorce was final. Just like that, as if having spent eight years with someone could be erased that easily. She seemed to think so. But for him it wasn't that easy.

They've been together through the good, the bad and the ugly. After three years of being together it was only natural that the next step for them was marriage. He wasn't so sure, but she was a rather persuasive woman.

He loved her. But to this day he still wasn't sure if she was his soul mate. The one he was supposed to be with forever… God he sounded like a stupid romantic!

She wasn't like that at all. She was realistic and sometimes manipulative. But he could see that now. He had been blinded by her beauty, but not anymore. It was done and he now knew there was nothing left for him there. He needed a clean slate, he needed to go home.

**_Planet of Aquitar. Underwater Dome (Lab). December, 2004_**

Delphine walked inside the lab. She observed the earthling that she'd come to care for as a brother with worry. After his breakup with Cestria, Billy had consumed himself with work. He hardly took time for himself anymore and his eyes lacked the shine they once had.

"Billy, what is so interesting about that beep?"

"Delphine, I didn't know you had a shift today." He hardly looked back to the woman standing behind him. His eyes only left the screen when he made his notes on the small notebook.

"I don't."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about you."

That definitely took his attention away from the screen. He looked up to the white aquitian ranger with eyes wide in surprise. "You are what?"

"Worried about your well being."

"I'm in good health. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not worried about your corporeal well being. I know you have a good health because after the treatment with the water of the Eternal Falls, you won't suffer of any disease."

A loud beep caught both of their attentions back to the screen. Delphine's eyes went wide and she walked closer to the machine. Billy typed a recognition signal and tried to retrieve the information he needed to successfully tap on the frequency of the disturbance and learn its source.

"What is that?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Delphine closed her eyes and joined her hands as the beeping of the scanner got louder. Billy watched astonished as the aquitian went into a meditation-like state.

"Delphine, are you alright?"

Opening her eyes wide in surprise, the aquitian ranger spoke. "It's a distress signal."

"I figured as much. Do you get its origin?"

"It comes from the neighbor Galaxy of Kirak."

As Billy tried to zoom in on the source the beeping stopped suddenly. Any trace of the origin of the signal vanished. The computer system went back to its original state. The lab was once more quiet and there was no sign that anything out of the ordinary had happened.

**_Earth. Reefside, California. December, 2004_**

He walked inside the building with a bad feeling in the pit of the stomach. Something was definitely wrong.

The Dino gems had chosen correctly when they picked Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent. They worked hard and managed to defeat evil. He'd help to save the world once again and everything had gone back to normal.

But things for Dr. Thomas Oliver were never easy. So when he received the call from the School Supervisor he knew something was up.

As he walked through the door he fixed his glasses and made sure his suit was presentable. Taking a deep cleansing breath, he walked inside the office. He was ready for anything.

An hour later he came out of the office with a blank look on his face. He had been prepared for anything, well almost anything. This was definitely not something he had planned.

For some strange reason life had thrown him a curve ball. And his sixth sense was telling him this was only the beginning of something bigger, because Thomas Oliver was going back to Angel Grove High School. He was going back home.

**_Earth. New York City. December, 2004_**

He received a standing ovation. Women were crying, men were stunned to silence and he was glad. He waved at the thousands of people standing and applauding at him and then he graciously vowed to them once again.

After talking to the media and signing some autographs, he made his way outside of the theater. He took the limo that was waiting for him to take him to the prestigious Four Season's Hotel. He was staying in one of the most expensive suites, but he was still alone.

Once inside the luxurious room he let his thousand dollar smile drop and his loneliness and sadness showed once again.

He had talent, charisma, fame, money and success. But he didn't have a family to enjoy it with. He didn't have his friends or someone to love.

Late at night, once he was settle in the king-size bed surrounded by the cold and empty material possessions he dared to admit he wasn't happy. All he wished for was being a teenager again, having his parents alive, and being surrounded by his friends. All he wanted was to go home.

**_Earth. Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. December, 2004_**

The flight was smooth. She rarely slept on airplanes, but today she was dozing of. It was either the long flight or the 72 hours she'd gone without as much as a 10 minute nap. But it was over. She'd made her deadline and now she was off to a nice and quiet vacation. It was long over due too. She'd been working none stop for five years.

But the hard work had paid off. She loved her job and she wouldn't change it for anything. Though living so far away from home had taken a toll on her. She was homesick.

If she had her way she was going to find her friends one by one if it was necessary. Her eyes were closing at their own accord and she smiled contently. She knew that if she wanted to see the old gang she would probably have to fly all over the States to find them. But she didn't care what it took, she missed them.

She turned her head to the side and found a comfortable position. She fell asleep thinking about her friends and the surprise she was going to give them by showing at their doorstep. She was coming home.

**_Planet of Aquitar. Underwater Dome (Lab). December, 2004. Three days later..._**

He moved his neck from side to side. He'd been sitting in front of the computer for hours and still there was no sign of the signal.

It had been three days since the last time the signal made contact and he was worried that something had carried the energy away from his receptors. Delphine and Cestro had done double duty trying to locate what the distress signal was for and where exactly from the Kirak Galaxy it was coming from.

"Billy, I think you should go back to the island and rest."

"I'm not going anywhere until we find something on this… whatever it his."

"It's not safe for you to be this long without any food or fresh air."

With a throaty and humorless laugh, Billy answered. "It's not like I'm desperately missing the algae pâté or the fungus salad. And as fresh air goes, the Co2 converter works the same here as it does on the Island."

"Are you annoyed about something?" Delphine asked genuinely concerned about his well being.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry about my emotional outburst. My emotional condition at this minute is not your fault."

"You've been acting rather strangely these past few weeks."

"Let's blame the time of year for that."

"What do you mean the time of year?"

"Back home it's Christmas time."

"What is Christmas time?"

"It's a Holiday. The people that believe celebrate the birth of Jesus, the Son of God. It's a time of the year when family reunites and spends time together."

"You miss your family don't you?"

"Very much."

"Why don't you make a communication with them as you do sometimes? It might help."

"I'll call later this week. I'll have to let them know that I can't make it to Christmas or New Years this year either."

"Do they know where you are?"

"No. They think I'm working with the Secret Service on some highly protected program."

"What is the Secret Service?"

"I'll explain it later Delphine."

Billy sighed and pulled his glasses on. He began typing some numbers on the computer when Cestro materialized in the middle of the room.

"I have important news."

"What's happening, Cestro?"

"I found something about the Kirak Galaxy you might want to know."

"We are listening, keep going." Billy turned to look at the concerned aquitian.

"Remember when the news came about Zordon's death."

Billy closed his eyes at the mention of his mentor's death. It was still hard for him to think that he wasn't looking out for them anymore. Now it wasn't the time to dwell on his sadness. Something was definitely happening.

"Keep going Cestro. What exactly did you find?"

"Andros found Zordon in the Kirak Galaxy, most precisely on the jungle Planet of Yotoba."

"What are you trying to say?"

"The distress signal starts in the planet of Yotoba."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I'm trying to communicate to you that there's a chance that the signal you've been receiving could be some leftover energy from Zordon."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! Merry Christmas to all! I hope you are enjoyingthe Holidays. Sorry for the wait in between updates. For those who are reading this I'd like to explain that the show history will be the same, but expect to find changes and mistakes in the time linemostly. It's been over ten years after all. If I've made a mistake feel free to let me know. Mostly I mightmake them to suit my story. Here is chaptertwo, hope you enjoy it._

_Thanks to _Dark-Child2 _for the review._**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

_**M51 Galaxy. **__**Planet of Gamma-Vile**_

_**10 years ago…**_

"_We have to do something!"_

_The screechy voice of the witch was hurting his ears. He sat in his throne watching his wife walk around the room._

"_Would you stay still for a minute?" Master Vile said in a monotone voice. "You are making me dizzy."_

_The witch stopped her pacing right in front of her husband. She was clutching her long green dress up showing her knee long gold boots. The dress had gold brocade on the long and heavy skirt and the bodice was made of gold plaques. Her abundant chest was covered by two spiky cones in the same shinny material. Her neck was decorated with a green jade stone with bronze and gold ornaments. _

"_I'm making you dizzy aren't I?" With a deadly calm voice she continued. "Well then by all means…" She walked closer to her husband. Dropping her skirt into place, she smoothed her hands over the rough fabric. Eight inch long nails painted in black, green and gold shone over the skirt. _

"_Our daughter has failed miserably in her efforts to bring down the Planet of Earth. We've sent our equally ill-fated son Rito to help but that's been a disaster on itself…" Locking her big green eyes on his, she asked tersely. "What are you going to do about it?"_

"_Why do I have to do something about it? They are your children."_

"_If that's how you want it that's how it will be then. I'll take matters in my own hands. I'll destroy Zordon and those pesky little teens he calls the Power Rangers. How difficult could it be? But after I do… Jade Evil-Vile will be the reigning Queen on Gamma-Vile, the M51 Galaxy and the rest of the Universe at our disposal. And you my dear husband will be reduced to a space dumpster cleaning servant."_

_With an evil smile on her bright red lips, Jade brought her hands to her neck and touched her jade stone collar which lighted up, revealing rays of bright green light. _

_Master Vile stood up then and without a second glance at his wife walked out of the dark room. _

_Days later, Jade was sitting on the throne surrounded by monsters and Mega Putty Patrollers. Goldie Gilded was standing on her right, her gold wings open and her red lips shinning. _

"_I have a plan that will bring down Zordon. But we'll have to keep it between us. If my dear husband isn't strong enough to go fight him, I will. And the power will be mine."_

"_I'll contact my brother Goldar, Madam." Goldie Gilded said._

"_We'll keep bringing the Mega Putty Patrollers from their post." The monster with two heads, one of a dog and one of a snake said as it made its way out of the room._

_Jade Evil-Vile stood from her place and started to walk around. As the rest of the monster scattered away a hand grabbed her. With a surprised expression on her face she closed her eyes and fell limp over the body behind her._

_Picking up his wife, Master Vile transported to the basement of the castle. _

_He materialized in front of a crystal urn. Positioning Jade inside he closed the lid. Muttering a spell the crystal urn filled with a white fog. _

"_No one dares to overrule me. Not even you darling. Sleep tight while I go to the Moon and bring down the Earth all by myself."_

_**Planet of Aquitar. **__**Island of Wistria. **__**December, 2004**_

He tossed and turned on his bed. Trying to settle in a comfortable position, he rearranged his pillow and laid his head on it. He closed his eyes but as soon as he started to doze of, the memory of his mentor came to his mind. He was standing in the middle of the Command Center, staring at the floating head inside the tube. He felt like a 15 year old again and Alpha 5 was standing by his side.

"_You have to help me, Billy."_

"_But I can't. I'm not a ranger anymore."_

"_You'll always be a Power Ranger. We need you."_

He turned to his other side. He knew he was dreaming, but still he couldn't wake up.

"_Andros found Zordon in the Kirak Galaxy, most precisely on the jungle Planet of Yotoba... Remember when the news came about Zordon's death."_

_He had been on the night shift for the last twelve hours, when the connection with KO-35 came. But he didn't have to hear the words from Andros to know what had happened. The connection between Zordon and the Earth Rangers was so strong that all of them have felt it deep inside their hearts when the Spiral Saber stroke the tube and killed Zordon. _

"_I'm sorry, William. But it was the only way. He asked me to do it. You know that I couldn't deny him his last wish." Andros wasn't his usual strong and determined self. His eyes were void of any other feeling besides guilt. _

"_Andros, you showed great courage and loyalty. Don't blame yourself. You did what you had to do."_

"_Then why does it feel so bad?"_

The images where blending one over the other and started coming faster and faster. He couldn't stop them.

"_Billy, patient and wise… You'll have control of the Triceratops… Remember when the news came about Zordon's death…I'm staying on Aquitar… it was the only way…You have to help me, Billy… I'm not a ranger anymore… patient and wise… Triceratops… I'm not a ranger anymore…help me, Billy… there's a chance that the signal you've been receiving could be some left over energy from Zordon…You'll always be a Power Ranger."_

Sitting up on his bed, sweat was trickling down his brow and his heart was pounding in his chest. The images of the nightmare were still raw in his mind and a strange feeling was settling on the pit of his stomach.

"There has to be another explanation. It can't be Zordon. He's dead."

_**Earth. **__**Angel Grove, California. **__**December, 2004**_

After hesitating three times, she decided to knock. What was the worst thing that could happen?

A minute after she knocked for the third time a soft call came from inside the house. Shifting on her feet she took in a long breath. When the door opened and she found herself face to face with the brunette, a smile came naturally to her lips.

"Hello, Mrs. Hart."

With a huge smile of surprise, the older woman walked to envelop the younger woman in a tight hug. "Trini Kwan? Is that you my dear? Let me look at you. You are so beautiful."

A soft blush sneaked up to the young woman's face. "Thank you."

"As shy as ever, are you? Well it's true. You've became a beautiful woman. But what in the world are you doing here? The last thing I heard about you, was that you were living in Europe somewhere."

"I lived in Amsterdam for three years and then started to travel because of work. But I decided it was time to come home."

"You girls still have a connection."

"What do you mean?" Confused Trini asked the mother of her best friend.

"Come inside, honey. We have a lot to talk about. Why don't we chat over a nice cup of tea?"

"That sounds nice."

_**San Diego, California. **__**December, 2004**_

Fixing his tie he expelled a long sigh. This was the part he hated most about his work. Having to wear a suit and tie drove him mad. He felt more comfortable in his jeans and t-shirts.

Jason Lee Scott was nothing if not confident in his decisions. But something about the look in his partner's eyes told him that maybe he was making a mistake. This has proven to be more difficult than what he thought.

The tall and dark man sitting on the other side of the desk smirked at the expression on the younger man's face.

"Scott, we've been friends for eight years. We graduated college together and worked pre-legal together. We promised one day we'll have our own firm together and Lord and Behold here it is."

"Marcus…"

"Don't you Marcus me. I know that a divorce is a hard thing to go through. But don't throw your life's ambition out the door just because Emily decided she was done with you. "

"I'm not doing this because of my failed marriage."

"No? So why are you doing it Jason?"

"I've lost my north. I don't know where I'm going anymore."

"You've lost your north? That's the best you can do? We've busted our butts off working hard on the pro bono trials so we could get a name for ourselves. We've gotten to be a well established firm and now you decide to bail on me because you've lost your north? What is that? Buy a damn compass!"

Jason stood and walked over to the window. Looking out he was lost in his thoughts. "I have to go back and find the old me. The one that was happy teaching Tae Kwan Do to the kids in a Youth Center, the one that enjoyed scuba diving with Trini, hip-hop dancing with Zack and practicing Kempo with Tommy…"

In his mind he added, _the one who used to save the world and felt useful. _

"You can't find the old you, because he's gone Jason. It's called growing up."

"You don't understand."

"Make me understand then. Because I definitely can't understand why one of the most promising lawyers of San Francisco, decides to go back to some godforsaken town in the middle of nowhere."

"Marcus, I'm sorry I'm doing this to you. But you don't need me here. You have established clients that won't care if their cases are taken by Scott or Green. Besides, I'm not leaving permanently. Think of this as a sabbatical, if you will. I just need some time for myself. I promise I won't make a final decision until I've really thought about it."

"Okay, Jason. Take the time off. Find yourself and come back, because without you, Scott & Green won't be the same."

"Thanks, Bro."

They shook hands and hugged slightly before Jason walked out of the office.

_**M51 Galaxy. **__**Planet of Gamma-Vile. **__**December, 2004**_

Goldie Gilded brought a cup of toxic nectar to her Mistress. She was sitting on her throne with a winning smile on her lips.

"Almost ten years ago, my dear husband poisoned me and put me to sleep. Almost ten years ago he lost his battle against Zordon and his Power Rangers. He wasn't as able as he thought and now look whose back. Look who's going to make the Universe fall to it's knees and vow to the Queen."

"We have to thank the evil spirits that the Dark Warrior found your cristal cofin Madam. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here..."

"I owe nothing to anyone. I would have found a way. Dark Warrior is nothing but one more of my servants. You have to learn that one can't trust in anyone, not even our own shadow Goldie Gilded... not even your shadow."

Jade Evil- Vile drank the toxic nectar carefully. Goldie Gilded was standing to her right side as the older woman reminisced about her life and the changes that her time in a deep slumber had caused, when a tall figure entered the room. His broad shoulders were covered by a black cloak. His long hair was tied in a ponytail that fell to the back of his knees. Dark eyes were covered by a mask, his face was marked with a red scar from his left brow to the right side of his jaw. Tall black boots covered his legs and a mechanical arm was bent at his elbow in front of him.

The queen persived his presence, but she didn't looked up when she spoke.

"How many times have I told you to announce yourself before walking in?"

"I would think that you'd be glad to see me?"

"I'm only glad to see someone when I look in the mirror. What do you want?" She looked at him then.

"I wanted to inform you that the troops are on their way to Mirinoi. They'll destroy the Quasar Sabers and take over the planet."

"Whose heading the troops?"

"I placed Parthena and Freighten on it."

"Is that all?"

"We need to pick our strongest to form the troop that will go to Yotoba. We don't know who we'll find in our way there."

"Are you asking to lead the troop?"

"Only if you wish me to, Madam."

"Do it. I want a full search. If there's a chance that He's alive I want the information so we can take care of it."

"As you wish." She expected him to leave, but he didn't make a move to exit the room.

"You can leave now. I want to be alone."

A sly smile crossed his thin lips and he bowed his head. He turned around and made his way out without looking back.

"I smell a rotten one." Goldie Gilded said in a hushed tone.

"Me too."

"But I guess victory will be all yours after all, Madam Jade."

"It will be. I'll make sure of that."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's wishing for a Happy New Year filled with Peace for All!_**

_AN: About this chapter I just wanted to let you know that even though this story is mainly about the MMPR there will be special guest stars and cameo appearences by other ranger teams. I don't know much about the most recent groups, so I'll just use poetic license to fill in the blanks as they come. Any suggestions, feel free to leave some feedback. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Earth. **__**Reefside, California. **__**December, 2004**_

He walked out of his bedroom to find four teenagers standing around his livingroom. His smile was instant, but it was a sad one.

Kira walked closer to him and covered his arm with her hand. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she'd been doing since she received the news. Tommy covered her hand with his own and squeezed gently and reassuring. Another tear feel from her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." He moved closer and embraced her thoughtfully. "I'm just moving to another town."

"But you are leaving us Dr. O." Ethan's voice traveled from his place across the room. The African American boy was standing by the window.

Tommy released Kira and she sat down next to Connor burring in his chest. He held her close and caressed her hair trying to soothe her.

"You guys have to understand that I'm not leaving you. We'll always be connected, we'll always be family. But I have to go were my work takes me. And right now it's taking me back home. I'll be an hour's drive from here. You guys can come visit whenever you want."

"Whenever we want?" Conner asked in a hopeful voice. His eyes had lit like a Christmas tree at the thought. "As in, I don't want to take Calc today so let's take a field trip down to Angel Grove and see how Dr. O is doing? Cool."

They all laughed at Connor's ingenuity.

"You can only wish man. You can only wish." Trent said in between smiles, patting Connor in the back.

"I think he meant whenever we want during the weekends and holidays." Ethan clarified.

"Oh, I knew that." Connor said, his face turning a soft pink.

"Well, guys. I think this is it. I have to get going if I want to make a good time. I only have a couple of weeks to find a place and get ready for the second semester."

He turned and went to pick up the last of his bags. Trent and Ethan picked up two boxes that were laying next to the door and walked out to the jeep. Kira dried her tears and smiled up at Tommy as she walked out the door. Connor stopped to pick the last box and followed the others outside.

Tommy looked around his house, he smiled melancholically as he remembered all the things that had happened in his house. Shaking his head, he walked out the door to find the four teenagers standing around his jeep. He turned around and closed the door.

Trent took his last suitcase and placed it on the back of the jeep. Tommy walked toward the rest of the kids.

"Here." He gave the keys to his house to Kira. "Give them to Hayley when she comes back from her trip. You guys are welcome to use the place whenever you want."

Connor smiled again. "Cool."

"But not for parties, Connor."

"Bummer." Connor added in soft tone.

"I don't want you destroying my place. Contrary to popular belief... I'm planning on coming back."

"We'll be waiting for you." Said Kira with the first real smile in a few hours.

"Will you do me a favor, keep Connor out of trouble for a while."

"It'll be easier to save the world again all by myself, but I'll try." She said with a half smile.

"Hey, I'm standing right here, you know."

They hugged and Tommy kissed Kira's forehead. He turned to Ethan.

"Take care and watch out for anything out of the ordinary."

Ethan frowned. "But I thought we finished them?"

"Evil is always lurking around. We don't know when some dimwit will try and conquer Earth. Keep your eyes open and contact me if something strange happens."

"I will."

Tommy shook his hand and then hugged him.

Conner smiled and joked around. "Oh come here big guy." He walked to him and hugged his professor and friend. "I know you'll miss me the most."

"You got that right." Tommy said smiling.

Trent was standing next to the jeep with a slight frown.

"What's wrong, Trent."

"You know something don't you?"

"About what?"

"Something is going to happen. That's why you're leaving, isn't it?"

"Nothing is happening. Not that I know of. I'm just asking that you be careful. I won't be close to watch out for you guys anymore."

"We can take care of ourselves, we were Pow... you know."

"Yes, I know. I'm just being a worried grown up for once."

"We'll miss you, Dr. O."

"I'll miss you guys too. I guess I have to go now."

He hugged Trent and then he sat in the driver's side. Conner ran to his side when he remembered something.

"Hey, Dr. O. What about the Seaside Championship?"

Tommy smiled. "What about it?"

"Are you participating or what?"

"I'll be there."

"Cool. We'll try to make it then."

"Well, I guess we'll see each other sooner than we thought."

The jeep came to life and he took of his glasses and put on black sunglasses instead. The kids smiled and waved goodbye as he pushed the gas and started his way and soon he was gone.

_**Planet of Mirinoi. **__**Forest of Truth. **__**December, 2004**_

The troops of Mega Putty Patrollers and Reptilion Warriors were headed by Parthena, a female panter-like monster. Her body was that of a woman covered by thin black hair, her hands were paws with long and sharp nails. Her head was that of a beautiful woman, full lips painted bright red, grey color eyes that could hypnotize even the strongest male. Her hair was a mass of bright yellow curls that cascaded to her shoulders. Her stride was secure and strong.

By her side, Freighten limped his way down the dirt path. The man was half the size of Parthena. He was hunched backed and his arms were longer than his torso. His short legs carried him faster than one might think considering his weight. He wore a black patch over his left eye and a gold locket around his neck. His whole appearance wasn't as menacing as it should be, considering he could control the mind of the weak and his hunchback could burst venom at his will.

"How much longer until we get there?" Asked the feminine feline.

"It won't be much longer. The Quasar Sabers should be in close proximity."

"Madam Jade will be content with our work. The rangers haven't even notice we are about to destroy their lovely Sabers, source of their power."

"Evil will reign..."

"Not if we can prevent it." A strong male voice came to them, stopping Freighten from finishing his statement. The troop stopped mid stride and started to look around for the source.

"Rangers?" Parthena hissed.

"It can't be, Parthena. The Lost Galaxy Rangers haven't used their powers in years." Freighten said in a monotone voice. "Must be some kid trying to act hero. Keep going."

They kept on their way and soon they caught glance of the Quasar Sabers. Parthena smiled and closed the distance only to take a couple of feet back when five humans jumped out of their hiding place.

"Don't even think about it." Maya said standing with her arms up in position.

"Who sent you here?" Leo asked from his place besides Maya.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The Lost Galaxy Rangers want to play with the Sabers again." Parthena said in a sing-song voice.

"You obviously don't know who you are dealing with, do you?" Damon was ready to kick some evil-monster butt.

"Of course we do. You are the ones that has no idea what's in store for your lovely planet." Freighten added. "Attack!"

Kendrix, Damon, Maya, Kai and Leo separated and went into action. They had receive a signal from their protection system alerting them of an evil presence in the planet. They had doubts at first, but when they realized that the Quasar Sabers were in danger, they made their way to the Forest.

They've never seen anything like the troops of monsters they were currently fighting. The only thing they were sure about was that something big was happening and they had to stop it.

_**Planet of KO-35. **__**Surveillance Quarter. **__**December, 2004**_

Korone stumbled into the room with her hands on her head. Andros watched his sister and stood up to help her. This was the third time this week that a strong headache had attacked Korone and he was starting to feel like it wasn't a coincidence.

He helped her sit down and knelt in front of her. He watched her, feeling impotent to stop her from aching. When she finally loosen her grip on her head and managed to open her eyes his worried gaze locked with hers.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"We have to take you to the healer. Something is wrong and we have to find out what it is an soon." He stood up and grabbed her hand but she shook it off.

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

"Korone..."

"I said I'm not going. I think I know what it is."

Andros blinked his surprise away and dropped to his knees. "What is it?"

"Someone is summoning Astronema."

"What?"

_**Kiriak Galaxy. **__**Planet of Yotoba. **_**_December, 2004_**

She kept conjuring the spirits of good as the older one read the prayer in the White Book. They already had the blue lights in a crystal bowl near the site. Kneeling in front of the marked site she placed her hands together and began the chant again. Somehow she knew that someone was going to receive the signal. Their efforts couldn't go to waste. Not when the Universe depended on them.

_**Planet of Aquitar. **__**Underwater Dome (Lab)**_

Aurico and Delphine where sitting in front of the screen monitoring the outside receptors when the signal came.

Billy was readjusting a translation system when the familiar beeping started again. His gaze drifted to the computer screen and his heart dropped to his stomach. _What if... _

Standing almost by instinct, he adjusted the frequency and managed to record the rest of the signal.

He was quiet for a while even after it was over. Aurico was the first one to talk.

"Are you not going to revise the data we've collected?"

"I will."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I..." He moved to his chair and dialed the number to retrieve the data.

Both Delphine and Aurico listened as the loud beep slowly transformed itself into a slow and almost un-perceptible murmurBilly looked around to his friends.

"Do you recognize the language?"

"Sorry, Billy it's too weak for us to recognize it."

He turned around and took off his glasses. With a sigh he scrubbed his eyes and dropped his head. "Okay. At least we have something. I'll start working on it."

_**Earth. **__**Angel Grove Airport. **__**December, 2004**_

She made her way down the corridor. Butterflies where racing havoc in her stomach. It was the first time she stepped foot in her dear hometown after so long. She left still a teenager filled with doubts. Not sure if all of her tribulations would be over and done with after her final goodbye.

They weren't over by a long shot. Instead of making things right, she managed to screw her life over in a big way. But she made it through and now she was right back where she started. Almost a full circle...

After going through baggage claim, she picked up a cart for her luggage and walked out. She was making her way through the multitude of people when she heard her name being called out. She stopped for a moment, but shook her head. It couldn't be. Her mother had a class today and no one else knew she was coming. When she resumed her walk, her name resouned through the airport again.

"Kimberly!"

She turned around then and found herself face to face with her best friend. Trini Kwan was standing just a few feet away from her. She removed her sunglasses and placed them on her head. The woman didn't seem to have grown up. Not a year older as she looked the day she left for the Peace Conference.

Trini's hair was still long, dark and straight. Her face wore little to no make up, her eyes still big and expressive. She was wearing a yellow turtleneck and blue jeans. Just like old times.

Her best friend was standing just a few feet away and she looked the same as she did all those years ago. She hadn't grown an inch, still a petite little thing even though she was wearing three inch heels. Her hair was a little longer, falling over her shoulders but it was now a deep redish brown color. Her brown eyes were shining with unshed tears and she wore a brown skirt that fell over her knees and a soft pink blouse.

They walked the remaining space and stared at each other.

"Trini Kwan." The petite brunette said, her voice almost breaking with emotion.

"Kimberly Hart." The young Asian said, her happiness obvious through her big smile.

Kimberly opened her arms and enveloped her friend in a tight bear hug. They stayed in the embrace for minutes, before they finally broke it off. Tears were falling down the petite one's face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your best friend who you happen to not see in over ten years?" Trini chastised.

"Girl you almost gave me a heart attack right there so don't even start. You should have at least warned me. I haven't heard from you in ages and all of the sudden here you are in the middle of Angel Grove's airport."

"I know I was MIA for a few years, but it was kind of difficult to communicate from Africa or Antarctica or Siberia."

Kimberly's mouth dropped open. She knew her friend had been working around the world, but Siberia was a bit farther than she thought. "We so need to get reacquainted."

"Says Ms. 'I dropped everything I knew and loved to move to Florida and train to the Pan Global's which I won twice gold for but I'm back now with a great job to boot'."

"Ha! And all the things you missed in between girl. Have I told you how much I've missed you, yet?"

"Nope."

"Well I have and I'm so happy to be home and that you are home." Kimberly hugged Trini again.

"I'm happy to be home and that you are home too. But I don't think you'll be this happy when I tell you about my plan." The smile fell from Kimberly's face. Somehow she got a bad feeling after hearing her best friend's words and after catching the mischievous glint in her eyes, she got a confirmation. Trini Kwan was up to something.

_**New York City. **__**Four Seasons Hotel. **__**December, 2004**_

Zack came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his face with a hand towel. He heard the telephone, but didn't want to talk to anyone. He was still feeling homesick and the least thing he needed was one more of his dumb blond girls to come and bother him.

He walked to the machine and noticed he had a new message. His heart skipped a beat and he decided to listen to it. He stood by the bed and pressed the red button. The voice that resounded through the speakers made him sit down.

"_Hello stranger. Can you guess whose this or should I remind you of the long afternoons you wasted trying to teach me to hip hop dance in my backyard? In case you've forgotten I'll give you one more hint. Saber Tooth Tiger. Got it now? Okay so I've given you time enough to pick up if you were sitting there ignoring the phone, but I guess you are indeed occupied at the moment and can't answer me right now" She said the last part trying to imitate his voice. "It's been a long time stranger. And I miss you. I just wanted to let you know I'm home and I will be for a while and I really want to see you. Christmas is around the corner and I was thinking about getting the old gang together. Would you be able to spare some of your valuable Broadway time and drop by? It would really mean a lot to me if you could. Please call me. The number is 555- 1234. I'll be waiting. Bye."_

He was sitting at the edge of his bed, a silly smile on his lips and tears falling down his face. Once he was over the initial shock he grabbed his cell phone and dialed number two on his speed dial.

"Melly. Cancel all of my personal appearances including the last three presentations. No I'm not crazy. Yes, I'm sure of what I'm doing. Yes. Oh, and book the first flight out to California. I'm going home."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to jp3711nc, Silver Warrior, Alliamandmore and cobalt-blue for the reviews. Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

_**Earth. **__**Blue Bay Harbor. **__**Wind Ninja Academy. **__**December, 2004**_

They walked in laughing and playing around, but she noticed the rigid stance of their Sensei as he knelt in front of a white light that shone in the middle of the room. He was reciting a prayer-like chant in a strange language.

"Hey, Sensei." She spoke trying to get his attention.

"... And then she just panicked!" Almost bursting into tears because of the laughter, Dustin kept going with his story. "Imagine her running up and down the street yelling at the top of her lungs... _Take it out! Take it out of me! _It was hilarious."

"You should've been there Tori. Where were you anyway?" Shane turned to look at their friend, but she stopped them.

"Guys stop." She placed her hand in front of them, preventing them from moving closer inside the room.

Suddenly changing their tone to a hush, they stood close together. "What's he doing?" Shane asked worriedly.

"It seems as if he's communicating with someone through the light." Tori said, never taking her eyes away from the figure knelt in the middle of the room.

"I saw a movie like this once. The old guy thought he could..."

"Dustin!" Both of his friends spoke at the same time.

"What?"

"Do you think it has something to do with Lothor or the Abyss of Evil?" Shane asked Tori over Dustin's shoulders.

"I don't know but it seems important and private, so we better go."

They were about to turn to leave when they saw the Sensei placing the Samurai Amulet inside the light. They were awed at the action and definitely caught of guard. Now they were sure that something was obviously wrong.

_**Angel Grove, California. **__**December, 2004**_

Tommy ran the extra mile, just because he had time to do it. After all he still had two weeks until classes began again and he had to report to his new job. Breathing in and out as he ran down the streets of the city that became his home during his teenage years, he kept thinking about the irony of it all.

Thinking about it more, it was pretty strange that they had choose him to be a substitute principal and in the middle of the school year too. But he wasn't about to turn down an offer like the one he had gotten. Six months as sustitute principal for Angel Grove High and a year of sabbatical leave so he could go back to Africa and finish his study on the Ancestors of the Mermak Tribe.

But in the mean time he had to keep in shape if he wanted to participate on the Black Belt Seaside Championship. He had met a colleague martial artist earlier that year and he had invited him to participate. Seeing that he wasn't really convinced, his friend had showed him a list of participants that included a very special one that caught Tommy's eyes and interest.

So here he was. Running through town and almost enjoying it. He had a new apartment and was ready for any other curve ball that life would throw at him. He was already in Angel Grove, what could be the worst it could happen?

_**Angel Grove, California. **__**Kimberly Ann Hart's bedroom**_

Taking out the last of her clothes from the suitcase, she placed them in the closet and closed the door. Trini closed the lid of the empty case and Kim took it and moved it under her bed. Dropping down on the bed next to her best friend, she sighed.

"I can't believe I'm back."

"It's incredible, isn't? To be back where we started, but with so much life experience."

"Completely overwhelming and scary. That's what it is." Kim propped her head on her arm and faced Trini. She kept silence for a minute and then spoke. "Would you have done anything differently?"

With a confused frown, the young Asian turned to her long time friend. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, knowing everything you know now. Being an adult and more life experienced, would you have done anything in your life differently?"

"Wow. That's a good question, but I don't think I know how to answer. I have my share of what if's and would have's... but I think everything I've been through has made me Trini Kwan. I think every decision I've made, good or bad, has brought me here. And from my perspective, this isn't such a bad place. I have a great job that I love, a family that loves me and friends that no matter how far or how long it's been since we last talked I know I can count on."

"I wish I was as certain about my own choices as you are yours." Kim said dropping her gaze.

"Why? What would you change about your life?"

"I..."

They were interrupted by the sound of Trini's cell phone.

"That's me. Maybe it's one of the guys."

She sat up and picked up her phone. "Hello..."

Kimberly sighed and dropped back to the mattress and covered her face with her pillow.

_**Kiriak Galaxy. **__**Planet of Yotoba**_

She walked towards the pool of clear water and watched as the battle went on. A grave expression on her face, she turned to her elder.

"They can't wait much longer. They need help."

"We can't help them Princess."

"And what are we going to do then? Let them die at the hands of evil?"

"Of course not. It's not in our nature..." He turned and looked at the new crystal cylinder still empty. To the side, resting on a small stone altar the pieces they've collected so far.

The Princess walked towards the table again and ran her hands over the Crystal Sabers, the Blue Lights and the Samurai Amulet.

"What are we going to do?"

"Keep collecting the pieces needed. It's the only way, and his only chance."

_**Planet of Mirioni. **__**Forest of Truth**_

The battle raged on as the Lost Galaxy Rangers tried to defeat the Troops of Evil. Not really sure of how they were going to do it, when all of the sudden five rangers they've never seen before materialized at their side.

"W-who a-are you?" Kai was breathless.

"We are the Aquitian Rangers."

"The what?" Damon asked from behind them.

"We are here to help."

A group of Mega Putty Patrollers attacked them before they could get the answers they needed. And soon they were all submerged in battle again.

_**Planet of Aquitar. **__**Underwater Lab**_

It was late and he was exhausted, but when they had translated part of the recieved signal, there wasn't much else he could do but keep looking around space for a clue as to what was going on.

The chant had stopped mid stanza. A Power Morph had intercepted their transmission. Soon they had learned that the Galaxy Rangers had used the Quasar Sabers to morph once again. Fearing that the invation had something to do with the signals he'd been receiving, Billy asked the Aquitian Rangers to investigate.

Now, he was at his terminal, desperately looking for something to hold on to. Something that might point him in the right direction. Something...

_Bleep..._

_Bleep..._

_Bleep..._

_**Planet of KO-35. **__**Surveillance Headquarters**_

Andros was looking straight ahead at the monitors, a strange rhythm had been established on the outer receiver. After Korone's strange admission of someone or something trying to connect with Astronema, he was definitely worried.

Cassie yawned from her post, successfully gaining Andros attention.

"You should go back to your quarters and rest. We've been in here for hours, you must be exhausted."

Shaking her head and looking up at her former leader, she smiled. "Says the one that has taken two shifts back to back. I'm not going anywhere unless you do it first."

Looking back to the monitors and punching a couple of serial numbers. He got nothing in return. "I can't leave the post. We need to find out if something's going on."

"Right, so that means I'm not leaving either."

Giving her a grievous expression he continued. "Why are you always so stubborn?"

A bright smile shining on her lips she focused on the monitor in front of her. "Me stubborn? Why on KO-35 would you say that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you are almost falling asleep over your keyboard and are still refusing to go to bed. Go to bed Cassie."

"Why Andros are you asking me to join you?" She added with a raced brow.

Finally cracking a smile he countered. "In your dreams Pink, in your dreams."

_**Planet of Mirinoi. **__**Forest of Truth**_

With the help of the Aquitian Rangers, the Lost Galaxy Rangers managed to defeat most of the troops. Finally the battle seemed to be coming to an end. Parthena was fighting against the Pink and Yellow Galaxy Rangers and the White Aquitian Ranger when she heard Freighten yelled at her.

"Parthena! I think is time to regroup."

"N-no! We..." She threw a side kick straight into Kendrix's back. "... are..." A double spin and front kick straight to Maya's chest. "...not... leaving."

As both Galaxy Rangers fell to the ground, Delphine charged in. A loud grunt made Freighten stop his attack against both Red Rangers. He saw Parthena fall to the ground on her back, it was then that he decided that it was enough, so with a look around and the move of his wrist they both vanished from sight.

The rest of the rangers ran over towards Maya and Kendrix in worry.

"Girls? Are you okay?" Kai asked kneeling besides Kendrix.

"Hey, hey don't move." Damon said to Maya, when she tried to sit up.

They helped them up when they noticed they weren't badly hurt. Looking up at the five Aquitian Rangers, they demorphed.

"Do you know what is going on here?" Leo said stepping closer to them.

"We were hoping that you could answer that same question." Came the answer from Delphine.

They all looked at each other in worried question. But before they could say anything else, a light appeared in the middle of both teams. The Aquitian Rangers recognized the quiet murmur that came from the light, but before they could communicate with Billy the light expanded and the Quasar Sabers disappeared inside.

_**Earth. **__**Angel Grove, California. **__**December, 2004**_

The bike roared as he revved his way down the streets of his hometown. He was finally here. Cruising around in his Harley and enjoying the view, he knew he had made the right decision.

He turned a curve and he almost didn't notice the man that was about to cross the street... almost. He pushed the brakes in time to stop the bike before running over the young man.

He took of the helmet, lower the stand and jumped of the bike. The other man was standing a couple of feet away in a rigid stance.

"Are you okay, man? I didn't see you coming. I'm sorry... I..." The man looked up and Jason couldn't believe his eyes. His best friend was looking back at him. "Tommy? Is that you bro?"

"Jason?"

Jason took off his sunglasses and a soft smile appeared on his face as he took in his best friend's shocked expression.

The realization finally hitting home, Tommy looked at Jason from head to toe. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way home. You?"

"Me too."

"I thought you were living in Reefside?"

"Was... I got a job here. Moved in yesterday."

Jason laughed at the coincidence. "Well I guess destiny has it's own plans, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I came to stay man. I needed to come back home. But having you here will be icing on the cake." Jason moved closer and hugged the taller man.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to everybody that reviewed. It means a lot to me that you like this story.This is the chapter that introduces a new character thatwill play a bigpartin thisstory, and other Rangers keep making appearences. Hope you enjoy it!_

_**E**agle219406, you are right and I completely forgot about that.I guess we'll have to over look that little detail for the sake of the story. Thanks for thereply._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**M51 Galaxy. **__**Planet of Gamma Vile**_

Jade Evil- Vile sat on her throne listening to the two monsters as they narrated the events of their failed expedition. Goldie Gilded stood beside her.

"He was the one that retrieved me. I was ready to fight those little pests and win, your Highness." Parthena said vowing at Jade Evil's feet.

"We were out numbered. You were down and the Mega Putty Patrollers had been almost eliminated completely. We needed to regroup."

With her head held high and her left hand cradling her chin, the evil witch thought about what both monsters had narrated. "Ten rangers you said... how is that possible?"

Coming out of the shadows Dark Warrior spoke. "For more than ten years, this universe has been guarded by the power of good. Starting with Zordon the legacy has been given generation by generation to young humans with special attitudes."

"I know all of that. I was asleep during nine years, not dead. There's nothing wrong with my brain Warrior... What I meant was that the rangers weren't suppose to be aware of our attack."

"We were careful not to leave any trails..." Parthena tried to explain again.

"You could have been invisible and they would have found out anyway." Dark Warrior said in his usual edgy tone of voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Frighten asked.

"We are missing a piece of the puzzle here. The Aquitian Rangers showed up in time to help the Galaxy Rangers, that wasn't a coincidence."

"If you have something to say... do it already. I don't have time for your puzzles." The Queen of Evil said in an unfriendly tone.

"Either all of the ranger teams keep in contact with each other..."

"That's out of the question. The Galaxy Rangers were surprised at the arrival of the other group of rangers. I don't think they even knew of their existence, before today." Parthena replied quickly.

"Well then, it's worst. All this means that someone has alerted the rangers of the imminent danger." Goldie Gilded spoke for the first time.

"Are you implying there's someone working both sides?" Jade- Evil asked.

"I don't think so. It's more probable that the rangers have been monitoring the Solar System for any disturbance and have come across one of our expeditions."

"I don't like this... I don't like this one bit." The witch said with a concerned face.

"I think we are reading too much into this. It could have been just a coincidence." Goldie Gilded spoke trying to ease her Queen's temper.

"There's no such thing as a coincidence." Was all Jade- Evil could say.

_**Earth. **__**Angel Grove, California. **__**Trini Kwan's House**_

She had spend the past three days getting reacquainted with her best friend. More than ten years had gone by since they've been together in Angel Grove, but the connection was still there and they had picked up right were they had left of.

Walking across her room and sitting on the windowsill, she let out a sigh. Taking her doll Mr. Ticklesmikels in her arms and looking out the window, Trini sighed. Her life had done a complete 180° over the past years. She had left Angel Grove with the hopes of finding a new way to help the world, and during her stay in Switzerland she'd found her true calling. She always considered herself a mediator. Even during her time as a Power Ranger she felt herself taking the role of the peacemaker in the group.

Studying International Relations and getting a job in the United Nations came as natural options for her. She had great recommendations and credentials after her stay in the Peace Conference. She studied hard and worked even harder and found herself making her way toward a position inside the UN. She's traveled the world and with her words she'd managed to help less fortunate people. She was proud of herself.

Looking over to the picture of six teenagers sitting on her night table, she smiled. Even though she loved being the peacemaker and using the power of speech to get the help needed, she missed been able to kick some evil butt once in a while.

The ringing of the phone snapped her out of her reverie and she stood to pick up her cell phone.

"Hello."

"_Hello, darling. Did you miss me?"_

Her eyes widen as she recognized the voice on the other end.

"_Are you still there, Trini?"_

"Yeah."

_Zack laughed caring at his childhood friend. "What's wrong Trini? Cat got your tongue? Don't recognize the Z-man's voice?"_

"Oh myGod! Zack, is really you." She jumped in her bed.

"_You got it. It's me alright." _

"Where are you? How are you? What have you been doing? Why didn't you answer my call the other day? Is everything alright?"

"_Breathe honey, just breathe... Everything is fine. I was on the shower the other night. And as soon as I got your message I've been busy getting things ready." _

"Ready for what?"

"_My long needed vacations. I'm on my way to Angel Grove as we speak." _

"Oh my God! You're not kidding me, are you. You're really coming?"

"_Of course I am. This pretty Asian girl, that used to be my friend asked me. What was I supposed to do? Say no wasn't an option, I bet she still can kick my butt with the best of them." _

"You got that right. So, when do you arrive? Where are you staying?"

"_One o'clock... and I'm not sure yet as to were I'm staying but I'll deal with that later." _

Trini frowned at the change in his tone. She dismissed it though when he said he had to go.

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"_Bye."_

She pressed the end button an immediately dialed another number. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for a reply.

"Hey, Kim. It's me. You'll never guess who I just talked to..."

_**Seaside, California. **__**Black Belt Dome**_

Young men were practicing different kinds of Martial Arts. The Championship was in less than a week and they had to be in good shape.

The doors to the Dome opened and a tall Asian man walked inside and made his way toward the back. A young man was doing some bench presses, alone.

"Are you crazy? Why isn't anyone spotting you?"

The young man lower the bar in it's place and smiled. "I'm not using more weight than I can handle."

"Still, Jeremy. You could hurt yourself."

"I'm okay." He was still laying on the bench.

"Riiight." The older man walked closer and gave the other one a hand and helped him to sit down. "There you go. You know you shouldn't over do it in your..."

"Do me a favor Shawn don't start with the health speech. I'm better than okay. I'm ready to kick some butt on the Championship and shut some over talked mouths as well. People think I'm crazy or over confident. They don't believe in my abilities, but I'll show them better."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I didn't come to start a fight with you, man. You and I both know I'm out of shape, and you can probably drop me like a fly in the third round."

The younger man laughed and dried his face with a towel. "So what is it then?"

"You'll never believe who called for confirmation."

"Who? Morrison? That guy didn't learned his lesson last year?"

"No not Morrison. Oliver."

"Oliver, who?"

"Thomas Oliver."

Jeremy looked up then and found the eyes of his long time friend. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I talked to him myself."

"Well, well, well. I guess life has it's own way of turning out. It's been way too long since Tommy and I have seen each other. This is going to be an unforgettable reunion."

****

**_Planet of Aquitar. _**_**Underwater Lab**_

"So basically, the Quasar Sabers disappeared?" Billy asked incredulous.

"The light appeared and the quiet chant that emanated from it was the same we recorded the other day." Aurico explained.

"The Sabers floated inside as if their own accord and soon they were gone." Delphine added.

Billy rubbed his face in frustration. None of it made sense.

An incoming call, broke the silence. Billy turned the dial and the face of Andros came in to view. Sitting down in front of the transmission, he waited for the other man to speak.

"William."

"How many times have I told you to call me Billy, Andros."

The younger man turned a little fluster at the reminder. He couldn't make himself address one of the original rangers so informally. But he had to try.

"To what do we owe the honor of your call?"

"I assume, you've noticed the imbalance on the Power Grid." Andros said carefully.

"Yes, we have."

"Some strange things have been going on. We noticed unwanted signals and disruptions in the continuum of the protection fold. A distant receiver has picked up a power source placed in the Planet of Yotoba."

"We've been aware of this discrepancies for a few days now. I've been working on them, but nothing significant has been found as of yet. What about you? Have you found anything?" Billy explained.

"No nothing specific."

"So you don't know about the attacks?" Billy said in a grave voice.

"What attacks?" Andros asked.

"There was an attack on Mirinoi today. An expedition of monsters went to the Forrest of Truth in search of the Quasar Sabers."

"Did they succeed?"

"We had our receivers on and got the signals in time for the Aquitian Rangers to go and help them out. But we are still not sure. A minute after the troops were retrieved, the Sabers were taken by an imperceptible and unknown force."

The younger man was speechless. Things were definitely wrong.

"I think we should keep an eye on things and keep each other informed of anything unusual that happens."

"Then I guess I should tell you about Korone's condition."

"What happened to Korone?"

"She's been having strong headaches that yesterday came to a boiling point. She seems to think that someone is channeling Astronema's powers."

"Hum... that is weird. How is she now?"

"I took her to a Healer and he's working on her. I'm worried about her."

"There is reason to be worried, Andros. Evil is trying to come back to the game."

"It can't be happening. When I... when Zordon died, evil was eradicated."

"Not completely. We both know there has been other attempts to conquer Earth and the Universe since then."

"So... Does this mean that Zordon died in vain?"

"I don't think so. You did what you had to do. It was the right thing to do in that place in time."

"I hope so... because if our conclusions are true, there's a hard and long battle ahead of us."

_**Earth. **__**Island of Animaria**_

Merrick made his way into the Animarium, not sure about what he would find. Years had gone by since he had seen Princess Sheyla and even if he didn't want to admit it he needed to see her.

He found the place desolated, the Princess was nowhere to be found. He ran everywhere, looking for the Wild Zords and the Power Crystals. He found nothing. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He had left her and now she was gone. He will never forget himself if something happened to her. A pang of guilt over came him. He had to find her.

_**Angel Grove, California. **__**Park of Angel Grove**_

They had time before Zack's flight came in, so they decided to stop at the park for a minute. They took in their surroundings the benches, the trees, the lake... It was almost eerie, how things hadn't changed one bit. They walked around for a bit and came to stand near the lake.

Kimberly was feeling cold and decided to go back to the car. Trini on the other hand stayed for a few more minutes. She was wearing a long form fitting denim skirt and a black knitted sweater. A yellow neckless and earrings finishing her look. Her hair was flowing down her back as the wind played with it. She was looking to the horizon, not aware of the two young men walking close by.

Jason and Tommy were on their way to lunch. They saw the street that led to the park , and decided to cut through it for old times sake. They had been talking about everything that has happened since the last time they saw each other during the special mission they've worked together with the rest of the Red Rangers.

Jason's eyes wondered to the lake as they walked and soon his breath was caught in his throat. A beautiful woman was standing near the lake. She was tall and had beautiful jet black hair down to her waist. But even more strange was the feeling of connection he felt toward her.

"Earth to Jason. Hello! You still there man." Tommy asked playfully.

Taking his eyes away from the beautiful woman he answered his friend. "Ha? What?"

Tommy laughed. "Seems as if you've taking my advice to heart."

"What advice is that?"

"Life goes on. There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me bro, we've known each other way too long. It doesn't matter that we haven't seen each other in years, I know you. You were just checking out that girl."

"What? I was not. It's just strange to see someone standing there alone. It's dangerous."

"Then you should go an warn her." Tommy said still smiling.

They turned again and the woman was gone.

"She's gone." He said almost disappointed.

"Don't worry man, the city is pretty small. You might find her again soon."

"Why would I want to see her again? And even if I do, I won't even be able to tell her apart from someone else. I didn't see her face. And who says anything about me wanting to find her? I just signed my divorce. I'm not looking for romance."

"Who said anything about romance?" Tommy's eyes were glinting with curiosity and playfulness.

"Oh shut up! Let's go find a restaurant. I'm starving."

_**Turtle Cove, California. **__**Air Force Base**_

"Merrick? What are you doing here? Wait, it's something wrong?" Taylor asked surprised to see him.

"I went to Animaria, to see Princess Sheyla."

"How is she?"

"She wasn't there, Taylor." Merrick was desperate.

"What do you mean she wasn't there?"

"I looked everywhere. The Zords are gone too."

"No. That can't be. The Eagle flies with me all the time."

"When was the last time you went out?"

"A couple of weeks. I was on a special mission out of town."

They stayed quiet for a minute.

"You think something happened, don't you? You wouldn't be here other wise."

"I do. There's no other reason for her and the Zords to be missing."

"We have to find the others." Taylor said walking out of the room, followed closely by Merrick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**M 51 Galaxy. **__**Planet of Gamma Vile**_

Freighten was sitting in front of the crystal ball. His hands were hanging above the globe and his eyes were closed.

"How is that going?" The screechy voice of the witched brought him out of his meditation.

"It was going good until you interfered."

"That is no way to talk to your Queen."

"Oh stop the act with me. I've known you since you were a little pest running around the deserts. You won't vanish me, because you need me." Freighten said with confidence.

"How can you talk to me like that? I am Jade Evil- Vile, the reigning Queen of Evil..." Jade Evil stopped her rant when she noticed that the monster wasn't paying attention to her. Giving up, she sat across from him. "What are you doing?"

"I was channeling her powers again. Her mind is getting weaker by the day. Soon she'll be back to our side."

"Are you sure that she was an Evil Princess? She doesn't seem that malefic."

"She isn't now, but she was. Dark Specter captured her at an early age and brainwashed her. He thought her everything he knew. She came closer to conquering Earth than your daughter Rita and Lord Zedd ever did."

_**Planet of KO-35. **__**Sleeping Quarters**_

Korone was asleep when the strong headache hit her again. She started to move her head slowly, side to side. Zhane was at her side holding on to her hand and whispering loving words to her ear.

From across the room Andros was shaking his head. He looked tire and almost sick. Cassie was standing close to him, her hand made it's way to his shoulder in a gesture of support to her long time friend.

Things seemed as if they were about to get worst before they got better.

_**Earth. **__**Angel Grove, California. **__**Sophie's Restaurant**_

Both young men had been enjoying their lunch at the diner when Tommy's cell phone rang. He excused himself and went outside to answer. Meanwhile, Jason realized that he hadn't checked his messages in days, so he went to the payphone near the exit and dialed his number.

"_You have 8 messages on your answering machine."_

"Way to go, Jason." He said to himself.

He listened as his friend and co-worker's voice blared from the speaker. Marcus was just checking in on him. He was just a couple of years older than Jason but had a fatherly complex. Jason smiled as he listen to three more massages from him. The next voice he heard made his heart skip a beat. It was Emily telling him she had moved out and cleaned their apartment. He skipped the next few, believing that she might have left more than one and when he was about to hang up he heard her voice...

"_Hey Jason. Do you know who's calling?..." _

"Trini?" He said out loud, a bit uncertain. Then the answer came from the other side of the line.

"_Well, maybe not. It's been way too long since we talked. It's Trini. I guess you are not home. A bit busy are we, Mr. Big Shot San Diego Attorney? We definitely need to talk. I was just calling, because I'm home. I'm in Angel Grove and I would love to see the old gang together for Christmas. Would you come? And of course bring Mrs. Scott too, I'm dying to meet Emily. So I hope I hear from you soon... call me."_

There was a moment of silence on the line as the next message began and then he heard her voice again. Still not believing one of his best friends had call after so long.

"_Hey it's Trini again. I forgot to give you my number and to ask you to contact Tommy for me. I couldn't for the life of me find his number anywhere. Anyway my number is 555-1234. I'm really looking forward to seeing you. It's been way too long... Bye."_

Jason hung up the phone not bothering with the rest of the messages... Trini Kwan was in Angel Grove and for the look of things she was planing a reunion of sorts. He saw Tommy making his way to their table and thought more of it... Would that mean Kimberly too? Of course it would, Trini wouldn't leave her best friend out of it. This was certainly going to be a Christmas to remember, he thought with a smile. The old gang was going to be back together again.

_**Island of Animaria**_

The five of them made their way through the woods. They've been looking around all day and they hadn't found a sign of Princess Sheyla.

"You guys, there's no one here. No one." Alissa said stopping in her tracks.

"They have to be around here somewhere." Merrick said.

"The Wild Zords are gone too." Danny said in a whisper.

"We have to keep looking. They couldn't have just vanished." Cole said stepping ahead of the group.

"Cole is right. Princess Sheyla and the Zords have to be around here somewhere." Taylor said as they kept walking.

"Right. We can't give up. Not if they need our help." Max added with renewed energy.

"Never give up." Said Danny with a smile and the rest of the group smiled at him.

They all shouted together. "Never give up!"

_**Kiriak Galaxy. **__**Planet of Yotoba **_

Ninjor was standing over the sight looking closely at the shining energy that seemed to float over the spot of land. The cave was filled with The Power and they could feel it. The Grid was ready and all they needed was the final touch and they could see if their plan had worked.

Princess Sheyla was humming a distinctive tune as she arranged the items on the table. Everything was ready for the final step. All they were waiting for now was the arrival of...

Dimitria materialized out of thin air, but neither of the Guardians of the Grid had been surprised.

"Sorry I'm late. I've finished the renovation of the safe place."

"There's no problem, Dimitria. We are sorry we had to rush you, but the Troops of Evil are getting closer. We fear they will find us before we can bring him back." The Princess said thoughtfully.

"I understand and I also know that this is no easy task. We have to be careful."

"We must get this over with, now." Ninjor said as he made his way to the center of the cave. Princess Sheyla joined him and they expanded their hands in front of them.

Dimitria did the same and they all started to chant at the same time.

"Power of Good, Power of the Grid, bring him back to his rightful place. Power of Good, Power of the Grid, bring him back to his rightful place. Power of Good, Power of the Grid, bring him back to his rightful place..."

_**Kiriak Galaxy. **__**Planet of Yotoba. **__**Jungle Outside the Cave**_

The Troop of Evil was making it's way across the jungle. They were exhausted, the expedition had taken them over three days and still they hadn't found what they were looking for. The cave had to be hidden somewhere, of that they were sure. But where? Dark Warrior was leading the troops when they crossed the path to what seemed like a dead end.

They stopped and looked up at the stone wall that was stopping their progress. Something seemed unusual in the built of the mountain, it was a bit too perfect perhaps...

_**Earth. **__**Angel Grove, California. **__**Two days before Christmas**_

Zachary Taylor had arrived at Angel Grove just a few hours earlier and he was already trapped by his two best girls in a trip down Angel Grove's Mall for some last minute Christmas shopping.

He stood aside as Kimberly and Trini combed through the racks of clothes. He smiled to himself as he watched Kimberly grab a yellow dress with big red flowers on it and showed it to Trini who shook her head in distaste. He had missed them so much, and he'd been so alone for the past years. After his parents dead four years ago he had managed to avoid the calls from his old friends, because he didn't want to come back to the city. There was something about the city of Angel Grove and their absence that didn't sit well with him, the city just wasn't the same without them around.

Kimberly turned around to show the big pink hat she was wearing to her old friend and noticed his faraway look and sad countenance, so she walked towards him.

"What do you think about this, cowboy? Does it work for dinner with the OPR's?"

She asked him all the while modeling the huge straw hat as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Zack looked back at the petite brunette standing in front of him and chocked on his laugh. "What is that on your head?"

"Ha! It worked! At least I got your attention. You zoomed out on us there for a minute."

The sad look took over his brown eyes for a second and then it was gone, he smiled down at Kim and smiled again. "It's nothing. Just old wounds that haven't quite managed to heal."

Her face turned serious then and she took the big pink hat off her head. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not yet." He said softly.

"OK. But when you are ready to talk, know I'm ready to listen. It's been a while, but with a bit of practice we might get back that special bond we used to share."

"What do you mean used to? We still have it girl... it's just hard to talk about. But I promise I'll talk about it soon."

"You've got a deal then."

"Where is Trini?" He asked noticing that their friend was suddenly missing.

"She went to pick up some things she still needed. My guess is she's covering to go pick up our gifts."

"She doesn't have to do that. Being able to spend Christmas with you guys is enough." Zack said truthfully.

"Speak for yourself. I want a Christmas gift. I wonder what she's going to get us?" Kim continued as they walked out of the store.

_**Angel Grove, California. **__**Angel Grove Mall **_

"Okay so, remind me to never again come to the Mall two days before Christmas." Tommy said as they walked through the crowded hallway.

"It's not that bad." Jason said with a smile as his friend huffed in exasperation when a group of teenagers walked blindly into them.

"So where to now?" Jason said once they managed to find a less crowded spot.

"I have to go pick up Ethan's gift. He's the last one." Tommy said looking down at his list.

"Okay. I have to stop down the jewelry store." Jason said pointing to the shop in front of them.

Tommy looked up at his friend and then at the bag that filled his hands. "Why? Who are those all for anyway? I thought your parents were out of town?"

Jason felt his cheeks turn red, but he shook it off. If he told Tommy about the reunion he might bail, so he was going to keep it quiet for as long as he could. "No one. Don't be noisy. Go pick up Ethan's gift and we'll meet downstairs in front of the fountain in 15 minutes."

"Okay, okay." Tommy said reluctantly taking his bags and walking down the hallway.

Jason turned and walked inside the jewelry store. That was a close one.

_**10 minutes later...**_

_**Angel Grove Mall**_

Tommy made his way towards the fountain in hopes that Jason had finished his last minute shopping. He was tired and wanted to go home. Lost in his thought he turned the corner and found himself heading straight into a young woman.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I was in a hurry and just..."

Her bags were on the floor and as she tried to pick them up she was surprised when the man helped her up. "Here you go. I was distracted too, didn't see you either."

"Thanks." She straighten only to find a face she hadn't seen in a long time staring back at her.

His eyes were wide at the coincidence. He never imagine he was going to find her of all people in the middle of the mall.

"Tommy?" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Trini?" He asked snapping out of the trance.

"Oh my God!" She dropped her bags and hugged him fiercely. Even though the move took him by surprise he hugged her the best he could with all of his bags still in his hands.

"What are you doing here? I can't believe it. This is so perfect." She said still smiling.

"I live here now."

"You what? But I thought you were living in Ohio?" She asked him surprised.

"You're information is definitely outdated, then. After the final... you know... fight. I moved to Ohio and started college, then I moved to Boston. I moved to Africa for my thesis project and then back here to work. I've been living in California for a couple of years now. But I moved to Angel Grove last week."

"Wow. What was that 'My life story in forty-five seconds'? Impressive, you even had time to get a haircut in between such a busy life."

Tommy laughed. "How about you? What are you doing here? Weren't you in Switzerland somewhere?"

"Yah, my turn to play the 'My life story in forty- five seconds' game. Let's see... After Switzerland I moved to Amsterdam and went to collage there. After a couple of semesters of internship all over Europe, I went back to Amsterdam and then got a job in the UN. I've been traveling ever since... Got some time off and decided to hit the States."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive. So what are you doing, where are you staying?"

"Home. My parents are glad that I've finally came home instead of making them hop on a plane somewhere. You?"

"I just finished the papers for an apartment. I start work after New Years."

"And what is work for Mr. Tommy Oliver? Accountant? Firefighter? Police officer?"

"A little off track there Kwan... and it's Dr. Tommy Oliver now." He said with a smirk.

"Doctor? You're a doctor?"

"Well not the kind that heals... I am a Doctor in Paleontology."

Her jaw dropped in amusement. "You are a what? How in the world did that happen?"

"After a lot of studying and hard work."

"Well it seems to have paid of."

"It has."

Trini looked at her watch. She was late, Kimberly and Zack were going to kill her. God, she thought, her friend was going to flip when she found out she had been with Tommy.

"Look, I have to go. Some friends are waiting for me. But not before I officially invite you."

"Invite me where?"

"I'm trying to get the OPR's together for a reunion."

"The OPR's?"

She stepped closer and said in a low voice. "Original Power Rangers, the first six, the old gang."

Her words hit him like a bucket of cold water. "The old gang... all of it?"

"Well most of it. I don't think Billy will be able to come home from Aquitar. But the rest of us... well that is if I reach Jason. You two were the only ones I hadn't reached yet. I left him a few messages, but he hasn't answered. I was lucky I found you. Here..."

She took a piece of paper out of her bag and scribbled down her number. "This is my cell number and this is my home number. It's still the same as ten years ago, could you believe it? Anyway, if you contact Jason please make him come. You have to promise to be there. Both of you. And it's not like a private thing, you guys can bring your better halves." _Even though Kim will probably have a heart attack if you show up with Kat, _she added mentally.

"Trini, I'm not sure I'll be able to..."

"Tommy, I'm not getting no for an answer. Ask Zack, he just traveled all the way from New York just to be here. It's been over ten years. You can spare a few hours on Christmas Eve for old times sake can't you?"

He looked at the Asian beauty in front of him, her eyes shining with hope and he couldn't deny her anything. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Thank you... this means the world to me." She hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_**Planet of Aquitar. **__**Underwater Lab**_

Billy was doing some equations and variables when the loud beeping came again. The slightly imperceptible vibration became stronger. Billy locked the signals and the computer traced the sound, the recorders were on. He readjusted the translation system and turned the volume up. Soon the voices filled the empty room and the beeping disappeared.

"_Power of Good, Power of the Grid, bring him back to his rightful place. Power of Good, Power of the Grid, bring him back to his rightful place. Power of Good, Power of the Grid, bring him back to his rightful place..."_

Hearing the chant, Billy frowned. But after a minute it stopped. And then the soft female voice came through.

"_We are the Guardians of the Grid, and we pray to thee for his soul to be transmuted to our plane once again, bring him back to his rightful place." _

"_He's the leader, he's the light... bring him back to his rightful place." _

Billy listened carefully.

"_As evil tries to conquer the universe, he's the only one who can battle for our Fate... bring him back to his rightful place." _

"_Zordon, you are the only one who can get them to fight together... come back to your rightful place..." _

The voices kept coming, but Billy couldn't hear anymore. His glasses were slipping down his nose so he took them off. He had to have heard wrong. All this... it was for Zordon. Someone was trying to bring him back. But why?


	7. Chapter 7

**_For some reason Andros, Cassie and Korone had become key players in this story. It was supposed to be mainly MMPR but hey, they dealt with Zordon's death upclose and personal so they are related to this one as well. Enjoy!_****_

* * *

_****Chapter 7**

_**Planet of KO-35. **__**Gardens of Arth (outside the headquarters)**_

Cassie walked along the path that she knew would take her to where he was. For the past few years she'd gotten to know him pretty well, and the bridge over the pond of the gardens was the place he came to think. After his harsh breakup with Ashley, when his heart was aching. After Karone and Zhane's wedding, when he felt like he had lost his sister all over again... he always ended up there.

Tall trees adorned the gardens, but the beautiful flower beds in bright pinks, oranges and yellows gave the place a dreamlike feel to it. The light fog coming from the hot pools a couple of yards away help the mood.

She stopped to pick up an orange wild orchid, before continuing on. When she turned the curve of the path she spotted him. Leaning over the bridge, his long hair falling over his tense shoulders. A sigh escaped her lips... when had she fallen in love with her best friend? She had stopped before reaching the bridge and decided to turn around. Things had become difficult and dangerous and she didn't need to complicate things more...

Before she could even take her gaze away from him, he looked up and their eyes found each other. His were filled with worry, hers completely understanding.

"I was just..." His slightly crooked smile, gave her a warm feeling.

"Looking out for me?" He stepped away from the bridge and walked closer to her. A crooked smile playing on his lips.

Her sarcastic-self arouse at his comment. "You wish!"

"Come on Pink, you don't have to pretend. I know you care about me."

"Oh please! Are you having little ego problems again, Andros? 'Cause let me tell you something..."

BOOM!

The loud explosion made the earth beneath them shake. They struggled a bit to remain standing, but managed. Andros brought his hands up and grabbed Cassie's arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit startle. What was that?"

"I don't... Korone." As realization hit him, Andros took of on a run.

"Andros!" Cassie called for him. When he didn't stop, she dropped the flower and ran after him.

**_Seaside, California _**

Jeremy was looking out of the telescope he always kept in his window. He had always loved looking out to space. As curious as ever he wondered what was going on out there. Was it as peaceful as it looked from his cozy room above his mother's garage? It most be, he thought. Not all of the aliens could be as bad as those that used to attack Earth.

No, even though most people would try to prove him wrong, he still believed in good. The Power Rangers were prove of that. They've saved the world so many times that everyone started to take them for granted until they disappeared. Were they even real? He still didn't know, but their influence in the life he lived now was undoubtedly there.

Sighing he looked back at the shining stars and the New Moon... a lone star shone over the velvet blue sky. He hoped again, that God give him the strength to go on and the long life he needed to make a difference in the world.

_**Angel Grove, California. **__**Tommy's Apartment**_

The apartment wasn't as big as his house in Reefside. But it sure was bigger and more comfortable than the dorms he used to live in during his collegeyears. Two bedrooms, a nice bathroom, a big livingroom/ dinning room and a comfortable kitchen.

He didn't bother with Christmas decorations not because he was a Grinch or anything, but because he hardly had time. Boxes still lay scattered around, because he was sure that the next six months would fly by fast and he would be on his way to Africa and a long needed vacation.

He walked to the balcony and stared up at the midnight blue sky above. Was everything as quiet and peaceful as it looked from where he was standing? It should be, he thought. If it wasn't Andros would have managed to send word.

The two of them had stay close friends ever since the younger ranger had come to deliver the news of Zordon's death. Tommy shook his head trying to push the images of his mentor to the back of his mind. It had been so long since then... more than 10 years. A whole lifetime ago.

And now Trini wanted them to have a reunion. Why was the past so desperate to come and bite him in the ass? It was as if the Universe had a plot to remind him of everything he have been trying to forget for so long.

A loud knock brought him out of his reverie. He opened the door to find his best friend smiling back at him. A large pizza box in his hands and a six pack of cold beer on top.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet your new roommate?"

"My new what?"

"Roommate. I'm staying for a few days. That is if you don't mind, of course."

"You know I don't. Come in. What's that you brought there?"

Jason walked inside and placed the food and drinks on the coffee table, while Tommy closed the door.

"Food. Did you have dinner already?"

"No I was thinking about reheating last nights leftovers. There's still some mandarin chicken and noodles left."

"Well I brought a large one with the works."

"And why the beverage choice?" Tommy asked as he sat on the couch.

"Well. Actually I have something to tell you and I thought you'll need a bit of help to process the information."

"Why would I... hum. Wouldn't this 'something' had anything to do with a certain reunion a very beautiful friend of ours is planning would it?"

"How do you... beautiful friend... when did you see Trini?"

"When did _you_ see Trini?" Tommy replied.

"I haven't. She left a message on my old number. You?"

"Yesterday."

Jason sat on a chair and looked back at Tommy. "When yesterday? We were together all day."

"We ran into each other, literally. Right before catching up with you downstairs."

"And you didn't say anything? Didn't tell me she was around or ask her to join us or something?"

"Everything happened too quickly. Besides I've been trying to handle all of this. Everything is happening at the same time. I can't help but think that something more is happening."

"Something more? Like what? What are you talking about?"

"Something more, like something out there." Tommy said looking out the opened doors of the balcony.

_**Planet of Aquitar. **__**Underwater Lab**_

"_They took her. We couldn't do anything else. There were too many of them. Reptiles and metal cog-like figures. The leaders seemed human, though the woman looked like a feline. Maybe a cross, a mutant or something." _

Andros looked disheveled by the long fight he had endured. Billy could recognize the angst and helplessness he was feeling because it mirrored his own. Something big was brewing and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Andros I know you feel helpless, and that you want to do something. But you guys can't go after this troops alone. We have to stay put until we figure what they want. If it's a ransom or something else."

"_But William, what would they want with Korone? We don't have riches. And they were defiantly evil. They destroyed half the city. There are dozens of kerovians hurt. Zhane was badly injured trying to protect Korone and so was Cassie. I have to go after them." _

"And do what exactly Andros? We don't know who they are. We don't know were they come from."

"_So I'm just supposed to stay here and wait? What if they kill her? I lost her once I'm not doing it twice." _

"_So you are just going to search the Universe all over again?" Cassie's voice was soft from behind Andros. _

"_Cassie? What are you doing up?" The young kerovian turned from the connection to talk to his friend. _

"_I'm feeling better and I had to come and stop you from doing something stupid. Billy is right. We don't know what we're dealing with here. We have to stay put and wait."_

"Andros, I know it's not easy to deal with this again. But the only chance we have of finding Korone and dealing with this is keeping in contact and search the Sol System from our posts. At least for now."

"_I can't."_ _Came the desperate answer of the young man as he stood and left the room._

"_But he will. I promise I won't let him take stupid chances. Not yet." Cassie answered_

_to Billy with a smile. Her arm was resting on a sling. _

"Thank you Cassie. We'll keep in touch with any news and please do the same. We should all keep in contact. And please take care of yourself."

"_Will do chief."_

The connection was finished and Billy rubbed his hands over his face. The situation was becoming alarming all of the sudden.

_**M51 Galaxy. **__**Planet of Gamma Vile**_

Jade Evil-Vilelooked at the sleeping figure of the young girl. She took in her golden her and her soft freckled face. Korone was lying on a stone table, tubes coming out of her head and her wrists and ankles tied. Jade's mouth twisted in disgust. She turned around to find Freighten standing behind her next to Goldie- Gilded.

"Are you sure this is the powerful Evil Queen Astronema?"

"Yes, Ma'am. She is the most powerful opponent the Power Rangers have fought. Because of her Zordon was killed."

The witch turned around again and she eyed the young woman again. Still not convinced. "She doesn't seem that evil from where I'm standing."

"That's because she's not evil anymore." The strong male voice made her turn around.

"What are you doing here Dark Warrior? I thought you were in Yotoba with the expedition."

"I was. But things didn't go as planned."

"What do you mean not as planned? What happened?"

"We didn't get there in time. We found the cave, but..."

"But... you let them escape?"

"It was empty. We surrounded the place, it was protected with various enchantments and traps, but when we managed to get inside. It was empty. Not a trace of a living thing inside."

"Could it be possible that our suspicions were wrong?" Goldie- Gilded asked surprised.

"The information it's correct. I've never failed before..."

Freighten and Goldie- Gilded started to argue.

"But if they looked..."

"Maybe they looked in the wrong place."

"I don't think..."

"You don't have to think. You hardly know how."

"That's enough!" Jade Evil yelled at the top of her lungs to stop the bickering. She turned to the Dark Warrior and kept interrogating. "Did you find something inside? Any remnants of power? Something that indicated that the Power Tube was vanished inside?"

"There was nothing. As if it has been empty for years."

"It has been empty for years." Freighten said.

"I meant empty, as in untouched. Not a thing out of place, as if it has always been empty."

"They moved." It was all Jade Evil could add.

"What now?" Goldie- Gilded asked.

"Now we regroup and think of strategy."

Jade Evil turned and watched the young woman lying on the stone table. Things were definitely not going as smooth as she thought they would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Earth. **__**Angel Grove, California. **_

_**Christmas Eve. **__**Trini Kwan's House**_

Trini walked around slightly shaking in anticipation. She double-checked everything. The food was done; the Christmas tree was ready gifts and all. The mistletoe and the lights were all in place. Everything was ready. She had a bottle of champagne in the freezer and eggnog ready. She looked at her grandmother's antique clock and noticed it was almost time for her friends to start arriving. She just hoped that all of them showed up.

_**Angel Grove, California. **_

_**Tommy Oliver's Apartment**_

"I'm not going!"

"Come on Tommy, don't be a child. Get dressed or I'll take you there as you are."

"I'm naked!" Tommy yelled back from his room.

"I know." Jason replied as he finished with his tie.

Jason looked in the mirror again and ran his fingers through his hair a bit. He was as ready as he could be. He heard Tommy throwing a temper tantrum in his room and then he heard the closet door been closed. He smiled. His friend was just nervous. And he had a good reason to be, he was hours away from coming face to face with his first love. Life was definitely one big full circle. Jason shook his head and walked inside Tommy's room, a huge smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about? This is not funny." Tommy said grumpily as he tried to find a decent tie.

"Yes it is. You are almost as crabby as the day you took her on your first date."

Tommy turned and threw a pillow at Jason. Jason dodges it and laughed louder.

"This is not a joke man. This is my life we are talking about. A perfectly decent life until an old friend decided to turn it upside down. This wasn't in my plans, you know. We were supposed to not see each other again. At least not until I had fallen in love again and got married. Maybe even have a couple of kids first."

"And why is that? So you could show her that you are over her?"

Tommy didn't answer. He put on a long sleeve shirt and left in open. He walked to his bath and styled his hair.

"You are not over her are you?"

"That is complete nonsense." He said coming back out. "I'm over her since before Kat."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I am. This whole thing is just weird. Tonight she'll probably show up with that guy, Bob Someone, and they'll be happily married and maybe with children running all over the place... and I'll be what? The nerdy ex that turned out to be single and a paleontologist on top of that?"

"Are you serious? That's really what's bothering you?"

Tommy finished with his buttons and cuffs and exhaled. "Look I'm just not ready. This is too soon."

"It's been year's man."

"I know."

"And you can't tell me you'll miss a chance in seeing how they are all doing. Even if she's married with five kids and one in the way. I'm sure you want to see that she's doing okay."

"Yeah, you are right. I... this is just a reunion of old friends."

"Family. We are all family. No matter what happened between us, we're family."

_**Angel Grove, California**_

_**Kimberly Heart's House**_

"What are you doing?" Zack asked as he approached the petite brunette that was slouched in the couch watching figure skating Stars on Ice.

"I'm watching TV." She said nonchalantly as she grabs more caramel popcorn and munched on it.

"I can see that. Why?" Zach asked with a raced brow.

"Because... you know I love to watch this. I should've pursued a career as a figure skater. It's just like gymnastics, but standing on thin blades in slippery ice. That sounded dangerous, but not as much as walking inside a lion's den." She said in a single breath.

"Kimberly. What's really going?"

"Nothing." Kimberly said as she picked up a gallon of strawberry ice cream and ate straight from the carton.

Zack noticed she was wearing her robe. She ignored him completely and stared at the couple that was skating to the Nutcracker. He walked around the table and turned off the television and stood in front of it. "That's enough. You are going to tell me what it's wrong with you, right now."

She took the control remote and turned on the TV. He turned around and turned the set off again. She huffed in defiance and turned it on again. Zack walked closer and took the remote from her and turned off the TV.

"Hey! That's not cool, you know. I was watching that. Give it back."

"No."

"Zachary Taylor, I'm not joking. And I still have some Old PR's moves left in me I'm sure I can kick your butt back to New York if I wanted to."

"That's a big statement for a midget's mouth."

"A what?" Kimberly sat straight up then.

"You heard me loud and clear, midget."

"Oh you are so going to get it now." Kimberly got up and ran up to one of her best friends. But Zack was quicker in his feet. He took on a run toward her bedroom.

She caught up with him but he had other ideas. As soon as she walked inside he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Zack! Open the door! This is not funny. Open the damn door!" Kimberly shouted and banged on the door.

"You are not coming out of that room until you are ready to leave."

"I'm not going."

"Don't be a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" She said in a whiny voice.

"Well you could've fooled me."

"Zack. Get me out of here. I don't want to go to dinner with that manipulative wench!"

"Hey, hey! Don't talk about Trini like that! She hasn't done anything to you."

"Oh and manipulating me into believe she was still my friend only to come and do this to me was what exactly?"

Zack rolled his eyes and laid his back to the door. "Kim. She didn't do anything to you. She just wanted to see her friends back together. She has to go back to Europe a couple of weeks after New Years. We all have separate lives now. Who knows when we'll have the chance to see each other again? We used to be like family."

"But, why him? She said the original Power Rangers. He wasn't part of the group. He came later and if I remember correctly he tried to kill us when he first came to town."

"Be careful saying all those things someone could hear you."

"Everyone left for church already."

"You know what I mean."

Kimberly sat on the floor her back to the door. She placed her hands over her face and spoke again. "I don't want to see him."

"Why not?" Zack played dumb. The girl needed to get it all out.

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"I hurt him. And..."

"That was a long time ago."

"I know."

"Are you afraid he'll still be mad?"

"No I... he's not vengeful. It's... oh forget it."

"No Kim. Tell me. If you're not afraid he'll be mad at you then what is it?"

"I don't want to see him with her. I don't want to walk inside that house and see a bunch of kids with bright blond hair and beautiful green eyes and know that they are his kids. Where does that leave me? The bitter ex, the one who was supposed to be a world famous gymnast... reduce to going back to her hometown, living with her parents and alone."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Kimberly. You are a successful well rounded woman, why would you feel like any less because he could be married with children? Unless you still..."

She cut him off before he could finish his statement. "I'm not."

"Then what's the problem? You'll go down to Trini's house, have a great dinner party with dear old friends and then come back home. You'll probably never have the chance to see him again. Wouldn't you want to see his doing okay? No matter what happened between us we used to be family."

"I now."

A couple of minutes passed and Zack decided to speak again.

"So. Are you going to sit there pondering what if's all night or are you going to get dress and ..."

The door swung opened and he stumbled backwards. Kimberly laughed at his dumbfounded expression. She was already dressed.

"How did you...?"

"The door locks inside out. But I really needed the talk." She smiled at him.

"Good. So finish up and we'll talk some more on the way to the manipulative wench's house."

"Oh God! I can't believe I called her that!" Her face turned bright red.

"I won't tell if you don't."

"I'm so glad you are here." She hugged him tight.

_**Planet of Aquitar**_

_**Underwater Lab**_

Billy tried to lock the signal again but it didn't registered. For the last 24 hours it had been giving a blank.

He sighed and turned to Delphine and Aurico. "It vanished. We lost it."

"Maybe it wasn't what we initially thought." Replied Delphine to his long time friend.

"What are we going to do? I was an idiot to believe for a minute that Zordon could..."

"It's not impossible." Aurico added.

Billy took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Not impossible? It's a dream. He is gone and whatever it's causing trouble knows it. They are just using his memory to stir trouble. It's going straight for the groups of rangers that were connected either to Zordon or the other sources of The Grid."

"We don't know that. We haven't gotten news of troubles on Earth. Maybe they're not interested on Earth." Delphine spoke.

"Don't count on it. It's always Earth they are interested on. I don't know what to think anymore." Billy said as he yawned. He looked tired and hopeless.

"You should retire to your chamber. You've hardly had any sleep in the past few days."

"I can't..."

Delphine and Aurico looked at each other and the older woman spoke. "You are going."

"But..."

"Now."

"Okay. Okay, I'm going. I have to wake up early tomorrow. I have to make contact with my family. It's a special day."

_**Angel Grove, California**_

_**Christmas Eve. **__**Trini Kwan's House**_

The candles had burnt half way when the door bell rang for the first time. Trini was almost desperate, everybody was late. She walked to the door and opened it wide.

"You guys! You are late! I was freaking out." She said as she moved to the side and let Kimberly and Zack walk in. They were carrying big platters of desserts.

Kim laughed. "Trini Kwan, don't be a drama queen. You don't freak out. You breathe deep and count sheep and meditate and stuff."

"Besides we already have a drama queen in this group. Right, Kim?" Zack said with a raced brow.

"What do you mean?" Trini said as they walked to the kitchen and placed the platters on the counter top.

"Nothing." Kim said in a haste.

"Oh something definitely happened. What is it?" Trini asked again.

"Just forget it. I had a mini melt down earlier. But I'm fine now."

"A melt down about what?" Trini asked in a casual tone.

"Oh don't play dumb Miss Kwan. 'Cause I have a bone to pick with you. Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"I- Zack. Why did you tell her?"

"She had a right to know."

"Yes I did. I was so mad at you... I wasn't even going to show up. But our dear friend talked me out of bailing. We are all adults now. I think I can handle this."

"Kim, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just scared that you'll cancel."

"It's okay. I told you. We are all adults here and what happened between us is dead and buried. Nothing more than old friends... family."

She didn't look convinced, but her friends smiled and made believed they gave credit to her words.

As soon as they finished arranging a tray with champagne flutes and the ice bucket, Trini's phone rang and she excused herself. Her parents were out on a family dinner and they said they called. Zack also excused himself so he could use the bathroom.

Kimberly stood admiring the tree, when the door bell rang. She stood still for a minute. Not quite sure what to do. The door bell rang again and Trini yelled from the other room.

"Kim, can you get that please?"

Kimberly's hand started to tremble as she turned again. She could hardly walk as she approach the door.

_Don't be a baby, Kimberly Ann. He is just another friend from the past. Just another boy... _

She opened the door with a small smile on her face. She looked up and had to swallow hard as their eyes met. The man that was standing there face to face with her was not just another boy.


End file.
